


Day 22: Over The Desk

by ImagineBeatles



Series: My McLennon 30 Days OTP Challenge (NSFW) [22]
Category: The Beatles
Genre: 30 Days OTP Challenge (NSFW), Angry Sex, Bickering, Bottom John, Desk Sex, M/M, McLennon, Smut, Top Paul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 18:04:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13506903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineBeatles/pseuds/ImagineBeatles
Summary: 1968. John keeps bothering Paul while he's busy doing management stuff, which is highly irritating for the younger Beatle, especially seeing as John makes it abundantly clear he isn't going to leave until he gets what he came for. In the end, John gets a little more than he bargained for.





	Day 22: Over The Desk

John approached Paul quietly, like a tiger sneaking up on its prey, slow and silently, taking long, smooth leaps until he was standing right behind the other man. He carefully laid a hand on the younger man’s shoulder, making him jump in his seat.

"Fuck… John!" Paul exclaimed as he turned around, away from the many papers on the desk and to John. John grinned down at him.

"What do you want?" Paul asked him sternly. John’s grin widened and he started to caress Paul shoulder and chest.

"Oh, I think you know what I want," John told him suggestively with a wink. Paul snorted and turned away again, burying his head back into the many papers.

"I’m busy. Besides, you’ve got that Japanese tart to fuck now, don’t you?" he snapped and he felt John freeze up behind him. "She should be around here somewhere.’

"Fuck you!" John shot at him. He growled and tried to turn Paul back to him, but Paul just held on tightly to the edge of the desk.

"Come on, Macca. Just turn around for me. I know you want me," John continued but Paul stayed put and kicked behind him with his foot, missing John’s shin only just.

"I told you no! Just fuck off and leave me alone will ya?!" Paul shouted at him.

"Aw, is Paulie all upset because he has no one to fuck him. Me gone. Jane gone. Seems like the world is being a real bitch to you, doesn’t it?" John told him. Paul gritted his teeth as he turned around on his chair and shot John a death glance.

"Fuck. Off." he warned him, but John just grinned and pulled him near him, dragging him closer with his chair, which luckily had wheels.

"No," John simply replied before grabbing Paul’s hair and pulling it backwards to make the younger man look straight up at him.

"I’m not leaving until I’ve fucked you," he told him and Paul couldn’t help but shudder at that. It just brought back too many good memories.

Then suddenly there was a knock on the door and both men moved away quickly. Paul and John stared at each other for a while, before John quickly moved underneath Paul’s desk and motioned Paul to sit back like he had before. Paul complied with a roll of his eyes and called the person in. A young man walked in, but Paul didn’t know who he was. He’s seen too many unfamiliar people the last couple of weeks.

"Ehrm… Mr McCartney. Someone of the record company has asked for you. To talk about the art of the next album. The double one."

"Yes, I know what I’m recording, thank you very much," Paul interrupted the younger man as he rubbed his forehead. He was getting so tired of all this work and people with whom he just did not want to deal at that moment. The young men stammered at Paul’s comment for a few seconds, before continuing.

"Right… Well… I-I told you were busy and you’d call him back as soon as you can. I’ve got his phone number in case you need it," the young man said with a somewhat doubtful smile on his face. Paul twitched as he suddenly felt John’s hands on his knees, parting them and moving his hands between them to cup his erection through his trousers in his hand. Paul bit down his cheek in order not to moan at the spot.

"R-Right… I’ll make… shit… I’ll see to it… Tha-Thank you," Paul breathed and the younger lad nodded quickly before running out of the little borrowed office.

When the door was tightly shut again, Paul dared to move again. He rolled away, grabbed John by his collar and held him up against his as he arose from his chair.

"Fine…" he said, "you want to fuck. Let’s fuck." He told him and spun John around before forcing him to bend over the desk. Paul couldn’t help it and turned into the temptation of smacking John’s arse before reaching over and dragging the man’s trousers and undies off in one quick move. John groaned against the wooden desk.

"Fuck me…" John moaned as he wiggled his arse for Paul and bit down his lip as Paul grabbed his arms and placed them high above his head before pressing a teasing little kiss just besides John’s straining erection.

"You only needed to ask, luv," Paul told him and reached into one of the drawers for the lube, which he applied generously around his cock and John’s arse. But when John moaned, he was punished with a hard slap, making him call out for help helplessly and he forced his lips tightly over him to make sure he would be silent for sometimes. It wasn’t long before Paul thrusted into John painfully hard and started fucking him with earnest into the wooden desk, needing to release all the tension within him just as well as John needed it. Maybe even more. And John screamed with him. 


End file.
